Various forms of electrical relays are known in the prior art. However, relatively recently, because of changing demands and a trend toward compactness, especially in many consumer goods, the prior art embodiments of electrical relays have not been found acceptable especially when such have to be reduced in physical size in order to be accommodated by a reduced space within the associated apparatus or structure.
Attempts at adapting such prior art electrical relays by merely correspondingly reducing the physical size of the components comprising such relays has not proven to be successful. Generally, among other shortcomings of such reduced-size prior art relays, it has been found that many experience relatively short useful lives and are relatively inefficient requiring relatively large current flow to produce sufficient armature hold-in forces.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the aforementioned as well as other attendant and related problems.